Puzzled
by Brandyn Alexi Cavertey
Summary: A new country, Andorra, makes quite a few friends within the first few weeks after going to her first world meeting with Daddy Spain and Daddy France. Unfortunately after a supposed fight with Prussia, she doesn't remember any of them until England finds a photo book. *Country names and person names used*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Initial Shock

I awoke in my bed dreadfully sore. _What happened? _I thought to myself. I rubbed my forehead suddenly realizing a scar that ran down the left side of my face. Stressed and confused, I needed to look in the mirror to see if there was anything else.

As soon as I got up however, Daddy France ran into my room and gave me an enormous hug. "My little Andorra, what were you thinking? I can't believe you tried to fight Prussia." Daddy France let go of me in an awkward smile waiting for my answer.

"Prussia? Who's Prussia?" I was thoroughly confused. I had a feeling that this Prussia person wasn't the only one I had forgotten.

"Anna!" An excited British accent filled the room before I felt hands wrap around my waist. Before I could say anything in objection, I was immediately turned to face a blonde with bushy eyebrows and green eyes. Slowly he pushed my dark brown hair out of my face. "We were all bloody hell worried about you." He then kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad to see you're all right though."

_All? Who is all?_ As I contemplated more and more who was waiting for me to awake, Daddy France spoke up to the Brit harshly. "Don't touch my little girl like that, England. You already pinned her half-naked to the ground."

I, now blushing at that small comment, asked the Brit kindly, "Who are you again? I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm sorry." I gave a faint laugh hoping to alleviate the situation.

"You really don't remember, do you?" His face entirely drained of color. "I'm England. We went to America's to go to a water park together and played that prank on France." He pushed my chin up to look me in the eyes, and I felt immense heat from my cheeks. "Do remember any of it? The picnic at the lake or the first world meeting you went to? Any of it?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. None of it rings a bell." I smiled a little and shrugged. I must have done a lot in the past few weeks. It was a shame I couldn't remember.

"You kept a photo book." Daddy France chimed in. "It's in your bedside table drawer."

England pushed past me forcefully to reach the unfurnished, black oak table. A screech sounded out as the drawer opened revealing a black leather book banded shut by a blood red ribbon. "Is this it?" England's voice was a tad hastened and frustrated. Without waiting for an answer, he untied the ribbon and opened to the first picture. "See. This is a picture of us at your first world meeting."

Suddenly it came back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting America and England

Excited and overly confident I'll make friends, I put on a black pleated skirt and a clean, white, pressed collared shirt with a black velvet tie. Daddy France and Daddy Spain told me to look nice, but that's not how I normally look. I needed a little rebellion in my outfit, so I dyed the tips of my hair a bright red in stark contrast to my dark brown, shoulder length hair and kinked my hair, except for my bangs that were bone straight. Also I put on bright green gloves, purple and black striped knee-highs, and black mid-calf combat boots with red laces. I was satisfied with my outfit except I felt something missing. Suddenly I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and placed a dark blue bow matching my eyes crookedly in my hair. I loved my outfit.

I made an effort to show up before any other countries arrived, therefore I showed up two hours early. This effort was in vain considering two other countries were already there. One had spikey blonde hair but I couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me. He was obviously the shorter country. The other country had darker blonde hair and beaming blue eyes. It seemed that they were arguing over something. Although I was tempted to jump in, I stayed quiet.

That was until the shorter one yelled, "You bloody wanker!" I laughed at the little comment. I had never heard someone use the term _bloody wanker._ Plus their fighting reminded me of two brothers bickering. I realized I caught their attention after my little chuckle fit. The light blonde looked at me in curiosity. "Hello, who might you be?"

I held my hand out to shake. "I'm Andorra, or Anna, or Andy. Whatever you would like to call me."

"England or Arthur. Whichever, Anna." England shook my hand and winked before pointing to the other country. "And this is America or Alfred."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled sweetly.

"Dude, you have a cute smile, Andy." America came over and ruffled up my hair. "So what brings you to our meeting?"

England blushed and pushed America away from me. "You don't touch a young lady like that."

"Calm down, _Artie." _America now giggled knowing that would make England frustrated. "You need to share our new friend."

England scoffed. "I'm sharing, you Git. And I'm not Artie, _Alfie_."

I giggled a little. "I like Artie. Can I call you that? But if you don't like it, I'll call you Arthur then. And America, can I call you Alfie?"

Both nodded in agreement, and then sat in their respective seats. I chose to sit next to England; however he nudged me and smiled at me. "It's not that I don't mind you sitting there, but France might not like it."

"Daddy France won't care." I hugged England in a kindly fashion like I do with Daddy France, Daddy Spain, and Romano. "As long as I'm happy."

England blushed a little. "Y..You just met me and you're already giving me bloody hugs?"

"No way! England's got a girlfriend!" America laughed and pointed at England. "You two do make a cute couple." Suddenly, he pulled his camera and took a picture. "I have to document this."

England stood up and started to argue again with America. America reciprocated all England's blasts with any mention of me. I found it amusing to a point. Actually until they started to push each other, I let the argument ensue. However as soon as England shoved America back into the wall, I threw myself in between them. "Stop! You two don't need to result in violence!"

"It's no use." A thick Germany accent carried into the room. "They always fight."

" Shut up, Germany dude." America protested. "We do not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Understanding

I snapped back to reality and looked over toward England. "Artie?" My voice quavered a little in embarrassment. "Where's Alfie?"

Artie glanced back at me. He smiled. I assumed he was glad to hear me call him Artie. "Oh he's ...um ...right outside, Anna. I'll get him." He stood up and left the room. When he returned, he led America in cautiously.

"Alfie!" I erupted in excitement. Suddenly, I jumped up and gave him an extremely large hug. "I'm sorry for making you and Artie worry."

He smiled and was a tad taken back by my forwardness. "We're just glad you're okay, Andy." Alfie then pushed my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "You got one awful cut and a wicked black eye." He carefully rubbed my eye. I winced in pain slightly but managed to smile.

"Don't hurt my darling Anna." Artie must have quickly realized that his little comment sounded like we were together. "I meant... I…um…well...um…" He was blushing now intensely. "We are not a couple, if any one thought so." He pulled me back toward him in a tender embrace.

"I'm pretty sure Andy doesn't like you the way you like her." Alfie looked straight at me. "Isn't that right, Andy?" He had a slightly cynical smile on his face.

Before I could say anything, Artie jumped in. "I don't like her, you bloody Git."

"Yes you do."

Suddenly, they started arguing once more and pushed each other around. I quickly had to diffuse the confrontation, considering I was still in between them both. I sighed and pretended to cry, a nice little trick I learned from Romano.

It worked nicely considering Daddy France instantly started to scold them. "How dare you make my little Andorra cry! You two should be ashamed!" He pulled me away from them and rubbed my head. "Don't worry my sweet. Everything will be okay." He looked at Artie and Alfie meanly. "Get out now."

Both looked at Daddy France, and I could tell they were truly sorry. They left my room in a rush whispering to themselves. Secretly I felt bad, but I didn't want them fighting.

"I'm sorry for their behavior." Daddy France paused awkwardly looking at me. "I'm also sorry I didn't tell you neither Spain nor I was your father. We didn't want to hurt you."

I was shocked. "You're not my father!" I started to push him away from me. "Who is?!"

He looked at me confused. "You don't remember?"


End file.
